I love you
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Voilà comment je perçois le final de la saison 6. Je ne me base que sur ce que CBS a posté sur Youtube, et peut donc être dans l'erreur.


Bonjour!

Je republie aujourd'hui mon tout premier OS. La première version contenait beaucoup trop de fautes et ne maîtrisant pas bien l'outil, je n'ai rien trouvé pour le modifier. Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce dé le concède, le thème n'est pas très original, je requiert votre indulgence. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je fais pour mon propre plaisir, sans but lucratif...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, commenté, voir apprécié?

Jane:

Je cours à travers le hall de l'aéroport, à la recherche d'un moniteur. Soudain je le vois: son avion. Piste numéro 13, mauvais présage? Je ne peux pas la laisser s'échapper, pas encore une fois, pas comme il y a deux ans. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, une nouvelle séparation me serait fatale. Je me dirige rapidement vers une hôtesse,qui pourrait me donner accès au bastingage. Une file s'est formée devant elle, je double impunément toutes ces personnes qui attendent patiemment de se faire contrôler. Mon cœur peut bientôt s'envoler pour Washington et me laisser planter là, seul et désœuvré...

"FBI, je dois passer! dis-je à la contrôleuse, légèrement essoufflé.

-Votre badge, me demande-t-elle, d'une voix sceptique. Je le cherche dans la poche de mon veston. Force est de constater qu'il n'est pas là...

-Oh non... Il est dans ma voiture! Ma voiture est sur le parking..." C'est perdu d'avance, je le vois à son regard ironique. Je rebrousse chemin. Que faire désormais?

Lisbon:

Je rentre dans l'avion. Avant de m'enfoncer dans l'habitacle, j'ai lancé un dernier regard en arrière; mais sans réelle conviction. Il ne viendra plus. Il ne prononcera jamais devant moi ces trois mots que j'attends depuis tant d'années. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se fâche juste avant mon départ; mais comme d'habitude; il cherche les ennuis... Je met mon sac dans le compartiment qui m'est réservé et m'assied à mon siège. J'ai fait mon choix, et j'espère simplement que c'est le bon...

Jane:

Je suis sorti de l'aéroport, coûte que coûte je lui dirai. Je lui dirai ce que je pense, je lui dirai ce qui se cache derrière ma carapace de pitre et ce rôle que je joue depuis le début de notre collaboration. Je dois lui dire maintenant, sinon c'est foutu, jamais elle ne reviendra. Dans ma stupidité et mon orgueil, j'aurai fini par la perdre pour de bon. Je me maudis intérieurement. Comment ai-je pu être imbécile et aveugle à ce point?

Cette route ne mène qu'à un grillage. Un simple grillage. En face de moi, cet avion, qui me nargue et qui va enlever loin de moi, mon cœur... Et pourtant le bonheur n'est qu'au bout des doigts, à quelques mètre seulement, quelques mètres qui me semblent pourtant s'étirer.

Pris d'un coup de folie, je me met à escalader ce grillage, et tant pis si j'enfreins une quelconque loi, ce ne sera pas vraiment la première fois,de toute manière. Je parviens rapidement à m'élever, la peur de perdre ma raison de vivre me galvanise.

En haut, je saute, mais aïe! je me réceptionne bien mal. J'ai dû me faire une entorse. J'étouffe un autre cris. Je me relève. L'avion est en train de partir! Je dois me dépêcher, je dois la retrouver!

"Attendez! Attendez! ATTENDEZ!j'hurle dans la nuit. "Je boitille péniblement, ma cheville me fait affreusement mal, mais je touche au but, et cela me donne des ailes. Arriverai-je à la convaincre de ma sincérité?

Je grimpe quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, et tambourine au hublot.

"Laissez-moi entrez! Laissez-moi entrez s'il vous plaît! je crie dans la nuit. Une hôtesse s'avance et finit par m'ouvrir.

-Qui êtes-vous? me demande-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-Bonsoir, je suis du FBI, je lui murmure, légèrement essoufflé.

-Quel est le problème? Tout avait été contrôlé! me répond-elle, presque indignée.

-Rien, rien, simplement une visite de contrôle, je lui assure." Elle me laisse passer, et je m'avance dans l'allée centrale. Je la cherche d'un œil hagard, tout va se jouer maintenant.

Soudain, vers le fond je la vois. Je m'enfonce dans l'allée centrale. Elle attend patiemment,plus belle que jamais.

"- Vous êtes là, je lui dis, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

-Je ne veux pas vous écouter,allez vous en! me répond-elle violemment. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Elle est toujours en colère contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous avez raison, j'ai oublié comment agir, comme quelqu'un de normal. Je joue avec la vie, je mens, et dupe les gens, pour éviter de regarder en face la vérité, à propos mes sentiments. Et l'idée de laisser un de mes proches s'en apercevoir est quelque chose de terrifiant pour moi, pour des raisons évidentes.

Enfin elle me regarde. Mais je ne lis dans son esprit qu'une seule phrase "Pourquoi maintenant?". Je continue. Je continue. Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans même que j'y pense. Ils sont restés trop longtemps enfouis au plus profond de moi et n'ont qu'une hâte: s'échapper.

-Voici la vérité: je ne peux imaginer me lever le matin, en sachant que je ne te verrai pas.

Voici la vérité Térésa : je t'aime...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me semble, je la tutoyait. En lui disant cela j'ai pu croisé son regard. Mes yeux dans les siens. Elle pleure. Encore maintenant j'arrive à lui faire dû mal. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Une larme vient rouler contre ma joue. Et une autre. Je pleure aussi. Cela fait beaucoup de bien. Cela vient apaiser ce trop plein d'émotions.

-Oh, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme c'est délivrant de dire cela à voix haute, même si cela m'effraie un peu. Cela reste la vérité, la vérité sur ce que je ressens.

-C'est trop tard, Jane, c'est trop tard! Enfin elle me répond, enfin elle réagit sur ce que je viens de lui avouer. Même si ce n'est pas exactement de la manière dont je le souhaiterai. Cependant une part de moi même s'attendait à ce refus. Mais je me suis délivré de ce poids, qui me pesait de plus en plus.

-Peut-être, peut-être... Je comprends. J'avais absolument besoin de dire cela et tu méritez réellement de l'entendre.

-Mains derrières la tête, tout de suite! Un homme de la sécurité s'avance. Ce doit être l'hôtesse de l'air qui l'a prévenu de mon intrusion . Il me saisit brutalement les poignets et me pousse peu à peu vers la sortie.

-Je t'aime Térésa, et jamais ce sentiment ne pourra changer. Cela m'a soulagé de te le dire et je suis heureux que tu saches ce que j'éprouve pour toi."

Ce sont les dernières paroles que j'ai pu lui confier. Je ne la reverrai probablement pas. Mon coeur va finir par s'envoler et me quitter pour de bon. Des larmes, mes larmes viennent perler sur mes pomettes. C'est fini. J'ai perdu, et cette fois-ci, pas un simple pari…

-Je l'aime. Cette femme assise à la place 12 B, je l'aime. Prenez soin d'elle!

Lisbon

Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela? Pourquoi alors que je m'en allait, et surtout ici? Pourquoi vient-il encore une fois me faire douter de mon choix?

Je murmure à l'adresse de mes voisins :

" Je suis désolée, je suis tellement embarrassée...

-Chut, chut. Toutes les femmes de cette avion aimerait que l'on se déclare à elle de cette manière et sont, très jalouses, me dit une femme."

Un autre passager esquisse un sourire d'approbation. Je pousse un long soupir et ferme les yeux . Mon cerveau est en pleine ébullition. Oh Jane, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir bien faire désormais?


End file.
